


The day you broke my heart (You helped me find my way)

by jokerkass



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Legally Ginger, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerkass/pseuds/jokerkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy breaks up with Wally, breaking his heart. But now Wally will use everything he's got to get him back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I thought that you'd understand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this for Nayla as birthday gift (sorry i'm so late, honey). And because i love her so much and she deserves my best!
> 
> Ok, now, this is kinda based on Legally Blonde and it'll be a series of drabbles. Aaand it's my first fanfic in english so, please, be nice. ^^

Wally’s mind is confuse, unable to process whatever his boyfriend is saying. He stares at Roy, no longer paying attention to the beautiful afternoon that dragged him out to that park. For years he sat in the same spot in the grass with Roy, talking, cuddling and giggling. There was no space for bad feelings in their spot. But now…

– I don’t think I’m following you, Roy...

– Wally...

– You’re... breaking up with me?

– Wally...

– But we’re a team, right? You and I against the world, right? You… did I do anything? Is that what this is about?

– Wally! – Roy bites his lip, not sure about what to say. – I know how this is gonna sound, but it’s not you, baby. It’s me! – He holds Wally’s arm when the guy stands, intending to leave. – No, baby, listen!

– Why should I? You won’t even tell me the truth!

– Sit down! Listen to me! I’m telling the truth, I swear! – he runs his fingers through his hair. How would he make Wally understand when even he has so much trouble figuring out his feelings? – It’s just…we’ve been together almost four years… and it worked! You made me so happy, but… I don’t know, lately I… started to feel trapped

– So I’m smothering you? – Wally’s voice breaks, his skin almost as red as his hair because he is trying so hard not to cry. 

– Not on purpose, no. It’s in my head, I’m changing so much, I feel like a completely different person! And I’m going to Harvard later in the year… so many things going on in my head! I don’t think I should be with anyone right now.

– Are you... sure there’s no one?

– Wally I would never do this to you, baby, you know that!

– Don’t call me baby! If this is the end, I don’t want you to... just... I love you, Roy! And if you need time to figure out your life, that’s ok. I could be right by your side all the way through, but you… don’t… want me…

Feeling the disobedient tears run across his cheeks, Wally just runs away from Roy and from that place when he was so happy in the past, but from now on will only be a painful memory…


	2. Right in front of you

– And now he won’t even want me back cause I’ll be fat, uncle Barry! – The thought doesn’t stop Wally from eating yet another spoon of the ice cream his uncle brought him. He will be fat and that will be uncle Barry’s fault, but he just can’t help to eat so much when he’s down. Or nervous. Or any time his emotions are out of balance. How could he not eat when he just lost Roy?

– Hey, give yourself a break, you need this! We’re not talking months here, we’re talking about years together, you’re allowed to let yourself go for a while. – Barry secretly wishes to have Roy in front of him, so he can punch him in the face for breaking Wally’s heart. Tears threaten to roll down his nephew’s freckled face again, and there’s not much he can do but hug him. – I’m here, kid. You can cry if you want to.

– But I don’t wanna cry anymore, uncle Barry! – Wally breaks the hug, sighing. He’s done nothing but cry all afternoon, but he feels so tired!

– What do you wanna do?

– I want to… understand what happened and figure out what to do with myself.

– You never told me why Roy broke up with you in the first place…

– Said he changed… needed some time alone to find himself…

– “And on the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving”…

– Uncle Barry! Don’t you dare quoting Chicago now! Too soon!

– Sorry! Sorry! Go on – Why, in God’s name, why couldn’t he just shut up and listen to the kid without making stupid jokes? 

– So… he’s going to Harvard Law School and wants some distance to get perspective on his own life. Said I was… unintentionally, suffocating him…  
It kinda made sense, coming to think of it. For all Barry could remember, Roy was Wally’s first boyfriend and they were together since they started high school. Roy might have outgrown the feelings he had for Wally… or…

– Wally, I have a completely brilliant plan!

– What, uncle Barry? – The blond man had that smile on his face. The one aunt Iris called the “trouble” smile. And that was slightly scary.

– Do want him back?

– Duh, isn’t that obvious? I’m lost without him!

– How do you feel about being a lawyer?

– Why are you even asking me… oh… – Oh! So this is the way things are gonna happen? – You want me to stalk him to Harvard Law?

– See Wally, I think what Roy wants is right in front of him. What he want is you, but he needs to see you in a brand new domain. Independent, your own man… and then he’ll fall in love all over again!

– I dunno, uncle Barry…

– Don’t answer now! Just think about it! And eat your ice cream, it’ll melt.

Wally goes back to eating, thinking about his uncle just said. It is kinda crazy, but hey, it’s a plan…


End file.
